


His Love-His Enemy

by DilynAliceBlake



Series: Crisp Words; Blurred Lines [1]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Enemies, M/M, Soulmarks, Soulmate AU, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-24
Updated: 2016-07-24
Packaged: 2018-07-26 09:00:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7568149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DilynAliceBlake/pseuds/DilynAliceBlake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Saw a fic with two marks, one for love one for enemy.  I thought to myself AHAHAHAHA BURR THO.</p>
            </blockquote>





	His Love-His Enemy

Aaron Burr lived with only one name on his skin, and the lack of a second terrified him.

  
He wanted the two words scrawled down his spine to be his life's love, not his fated enemy.  The easiest way, he thought, to ensure this, was not to make enemies.

  
Aaron Burr was very careful not to make enemies.

  
He danced around controversial questions the way children did the maypole, and in his paranoia every opinion had the potential to be controversial.

  
He was standing outside one of his favorite bars, debating the risk of a loose tongue over the chance to relax, when a sprightly young wisp practically bounced up to him.

  
"Pardon me, are you Aaron Burr, Sir?"

  
"...That depends.  Who's asking?"

  
"Oh well sure, Sir!  I'm Alexander Hamilton-"  A moment of blind panic cuts Burr off from his senses, and then, "I have been looking for you!"

  
"I'm getting nervous," he responds, because he is.  His mind is racing over all the things he's said lately, but there are few, and none of them contrary.  Surely, though, he has said or done something, and the bright young man before him is about to issue a duel challenge.  Surely the reason he lacks a second name is because, killed by his enemy at scarcely twenty, he will never have chance to meet his love.

  
"-punched him, it's a blur, Sir.  He handles the finances," Hamilton continues nervously, mile a minute speech lilting up into nearly a question at the last part.

  
"You... _punched the Bursarr_?" Aaron verifies, because that needs verification, in case he misheard.

  
"Yes!"  Suddenly, the kid seems more defiant than repentant.  "I wanted to do what you did; graduate in two years and join the revolution.  He looked at me like I was stupid.  I'm **_not_** stupid," Alexander insists vehemently.

  
Alright.  _Alright._   So the little powder keg in from of him isn't here to start a fight.  Obviously if he were, he would have by now; he doesn't seem the type afraid to throw a hasty punch.

  
That just means that there's still every chance that Alexander Hamilton is his life's one great love, and Aaron's plan not to make enemies works.  Unfortunately a new problem has taken over Burr's usual worry.  This kid's mouth is gonna get him killed.

  
If Hamilton is going to keep throwing down declarations of allegiance, someone's bound to react to that active challenge.

  
"So how'd you do it?  Graduate so fast, I mean."

  
"It was my parent's dying wish-" he starts, only to be cut off by another one of Alexander's rants.

  
"You're an orphan?  I'm an orphan.  God, I wish there was a war, then we could prove our worth-"

  
Okay, time to get his new personal walking target out of the street before someone hears him.

  
"Can I buy you a drink?"

  
"I-um, that would be nice."'

  
"While we're talking, let me offer you some free advice."

  
Aaron picks a table as secluded as he can manage.  It's his usual spot in this establishment, away from the hubbub.  Hamilton holds his warm beer with both hands and stares at him as if he might hold the secrets to the world under his tongue.

  
Burr thinks that that probably would be a novelty for the boy, considering that he likely couldn't keep a single thing from rolling off his own.

  
...If Burr wants to get through this meal without embarrassing himself, he needs to stop thinking about Alexander's rolling tongue.

  
"Talk less," he suggests with a touch of hesitance.

  
" _What_?"

  
"Smile more," he adds kindly, gentling what might be perceived as an insult.  "Just, don't let them know what you're against or what you're for."

  
"You can't be _serious_!" Alexander argues.

  
"You want to get ahead-"

  
"Yes!" Hamilton's answer interrupts him, though it had been a statement more than a question.

  
Aaron does not want to fall in love with this man, only to have to watch him die.

  
"Fools who run their mouths off?  Wind up _dead_ ," he emphasizes, and like a sign from above the Revolutionary Ruffians swagger in.

  
A long exchange of introductions is had, and somehow it ends with Hamilton throwing out a question Burr doesn't have the answer to.

  
"If you stand for nothing, then what do you _fall_ for?"

  
It's awful, because the only thing he could possibly say makes him sound like a coward.  The truth is, he doesn't want to have to fall.

  
Feeling bowled over by the man across from him, it is an odd moment of doubt when Aaron wonders if he'll really have a choice.


End file.
